Description: (provided by the applicant) The UM-OAlC Research Development Core (RDC) provides a fertile environment for the education and research training of junior faculty and trainees in the clinical, biomedical, psychosocial, and epidemiological skills required to conduct interventional clinical research in exercise (AEX) rehabilitation. It emphasizes 1:1 mentoring to ensure the development of future academic leaders in aging research. The RDC utilizes resources in the IDSs and RRCs to train fellows and junior faculty in the research skills to conduct research in the AEX rehabilitation of older patients disabled by stroke or other conditions. The RDC mission will be accomplished through training in: (1) mechanistic studies of metabolism, clinical physiology and neuromuscular and CNS function, using functional MRI and transcranial magnetic stimulation to assess neural plasticity functional performance and gait biomechanics; (2) epidemiology of disability in aging populations; (3) assessment of psychosocial issues and quality of life; and (4) disability-health promotion/disease prevention strategies in older populations. The RDC Directors conduct research in: (1) AEX, metabolism and nutrition in the elderly; (2) tertiary rehabilitation of disabled older patients; (3) consequences of hip fracture; (4) epidemiology of aging and methods for studying older populations; and (5) health and long-term care. The RDC Directors have expertise in the organization and administration of interdisciplinary academic gerontology programs. They have assembled an interprofessional research and clinical faculty skilled in interdisciplinary research training in aging, developed a research seminar series, and expanded the didactic curriculum in gerontology for trainees from multiple disciplines to learn methods for the conduct of interventional mechanistic and behavioral research in disabled populations. This training program enhanced collaborations among UMB faculty to link mechanistic and outcomes research. RDC success in mentoring junior faculty and pilots which resulted in $4.6 million in external funding returned on a $720,000 investment, and 60+ published/in press manuscripts in Pepper I. These interactions were the catalyst for the new Center for Research on Aging which has integrated geriatrics across the campus-wide gerontology programs. These are supported by the UMB President, Deans of the Graduate Schools and State resources for research clinical training of health professionals and caregivers. The RDC will support three junior faculty and four pilot projects that will be evaluated in all phases of their work; and receive regular feedback from mentors, RDC Directors and the RDC Internal Advisory Committee which reviews RDC and OAlC research. The magnitude of the RDC and OAIC accomplishments in aging research demonstrate that the interdisciplinary collaborations among OAlC investigators and UMB faculty have effectively exposed young investigators to opportunities for research training in aging in the UMB-OAIC.